Being Born Again
by Deiluva
Summary: "Yea Frost, that's me. Frost, Jack Frost, Jack, whatever you want to call me," Jack flew up behind her. "Jack…Frost?" she questioned. "Yup, that's me. I'm the Winter Guardian of the spirit world," he looked at her, "and whom might you be?" "I-I'm Val…Val Cupid." - Being a spirit is hard, can you really handle that pressure? Bad at summaries, give this story a chance?
1. A Spirit is Born

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a new story off of Rise of the Guardians, and it's main character is Jack Frost and a OC which you will meet soon :D I probably sound really gay, but i'm not good at this. This is my first Fanfiction anyways, next to my Naruto OC's story and a novel I am writing. Sorry about any grammatical errors, i went over this, but it's possible to miss something**

**Anyways, the story starts out slow and the chapter is really short, but give it time, it'll get better. The OC and Jack may or may not become a couple, I'm still debating but either way it doesn't affect much of what I plan for this story, maybe you guys could help me choose. Oh and please review! I really take critique well and want to learn how to make my writing better because I absolutely love to write and would love the support!**

**Well….Here we go...**

* * *

**Chapter 1- A Spirit is Born**

Jack woke up to the evening sun. He didn't sleep much considering he was immortal and didn't need it, but decided the world could live the day without intended snow.

It's been about seven years since he became a guardian. To him, that wasn't very long, but seeing he hasn't screwed up the entire time surprised him.

He laughed thinking of the time when him and Bunnymund hated each other, now they were good friends. Tooth, Sandy, and North as well. Christmas just passed a month and a half ago, and it's now February, the date exactly, Jack could care less.

For Christmas, Jack received a new hoodie from North, and a black cloak from Tooth. His new appearance consisted of a dark blue hoodie with three large silver snowflakes decorating it, and white pants with blue twine to tie off the ends. His style was very much the same, though he looked different. Today he decided to wear the cloak; he buttoned only the part around his neck and threw the rest behind him, like a cape.

His hair, as always, was white and spikey, and his eyes icy blue.

He hoped off the branch he lain on and grabbed his oddly shaped staff. The moment his pale fingers touched the wooden rod, a blue frosty pulse ran though the entire structure, away from his hand.

Jack smirked at the rod, then swooped up into the air. The air swirled around his slender figure, supporting him in midair.

"Hey wind, take me to Jamie's!" Jack yelled to the invisible gas. Almost immediately, he was taken to the small town of Burgess in Pennsylvania. He smiled as he soared through the sky. Just a few minutes in the air, he arrived to his destination, not forgetting to frost everything on his way.

The moment he got there, Jack hid in a tree above Jamie's house. Jamie sat with the girl known as Pippa on the staircase by the house.

Pippa's hair had now grown more, but she still wore a beanie. She wore a dark blue New York jacket and black leggings, while Jamie wore his hockey uniform and jacket.

Jack smiled lightly as he noticed Jamie handing Pippa a small heart shaped box.

Jack leaned in closer to hear what they were saying.

"Hope you like it, Pippa," Jamie whispered in a sultry way to her. She blushed before giggling.

She opened the box and in it was a silver heart shaped pendant, ornamented with diamonds and small white snowflakes. Pippa gasped at the sight, as well as Jack mouthing the word 'wow'. She opened the pendant and on the inside said five words and a picture of Jamie and Pippa.

Jamie repeated the words into Pippa's ear, "Will you be my Valentine?"

Pippa squealed and threw herself into Jamie's arms, yelping the word 'yes' over and over.

Jack chuckled at the young display of affection and decided to have some fun. A mischievous smirk spread across his face. He pointed his staff over to the couple and frosted them together.

The looks of Jamie and Pippa's face made Jack laugh so hard that he fell out of the tree.

"JACK!" Jamie yelled, still stuck around Pippa. Amused, Jack stood and used his staff as a cane to help himself up.

"Ha, I'm sorry Jamie, couldn't help myself," Jack breathed through laughs.

"At least unfreeze us!" Jamie murmured. Jack obeyed and unfroze the two. Pippa had a bright red face, while Jamie held a small pink blush.

"So, wait, what's with all this? Is today Valentine's day?" Jack asked.

"No, Valentine's is in two days, on Sunday. But it doesn't hurt to ask early," Jamie said and looked over to Pippa. Jack made fake gagging noises to get their attention back.

"Oh Valentine's…the best time to pull pranks," Jack winked at the kids. They laughed at him again, but before Jack could make another remark, he saw something in the sky. An aurora, and he knew what that meant.

"Wow, pretty," Pippa said.

"Um, I have to go, I'll see you guys later," Jack shuffled his rod around. Jamie would get upset.

"Why do you have to go already? You always only visit for like five minutes, then leave for like two months!" Jamie pouted childishly. Though he may be fourteen, he acts five sometimes.

"I'll come back soon. Tomorrow. I promise," Jack said, holding out his pinky. Jamie reluctantly took it and saw Jack off. Pippa squeezed Jamie's hand and gave him a look as if to tell him, "Trust him."

* * *

Jack flew to the North Pole as fast as the wind could carry him. He wanted to prove he had responsibility, and wasn't always aloof. By the time he got there, all the other guardians had already made it.

"Nice of ye' to show up, mate," commented Bunnymund. Jack gave him a look that read, "really?"

"Yea, I'm sorry. Not really used to…this," Jack said, scratching the back of his head.

"Never mind that," North began, deep voice booming in a Russian accent, "we have news… from Man in Moon."

Jack looked very excited, he hasn't been present to find information only meant for the guardians yet.

"What, what is it? Did he say it yet?" Jack pounced up and down happily, but North just gave a soft smile at the undying teen.

"No, he wanted us _all_ present. Come to circle. Stand on symbol with your face," North instructed and pointed at the small construction of Jack's face on the ground in marble. Tooth, Sandy, and Bunnymund had all done the same.

The moment all of the guardians had stepped on their respectful positions, the moon glowed brightly in the now-dark sky. In the window it came through showing a silhouette. Of a girl, Jack thought. Suddenly, the Man in the Moon's deep, rich voice penetrated his head.

"A new spirit."

That's all. That's all he said. Then the moon stopped shining, and the silhouette remained. He could tell the girl wore a dress, but her face was too dark and blurry to tell. With her was a bow, very clearly, and she had wavy hair. Abruptly, Bunnymund spoke.

"A new spirit, ey? Wonder who she might be spirit of," Bunny asked more himself than the others.

"Well, what do we do with this information?" Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"We go meet them, that's what!" Tooth exclaimed happily. Her british accent had faded even more over the years. Baby tooth chirped in agreement. Jack was about to laugh at her outburst, but he realized something.

"Hey! Why wasn't I ever greeted?" Jack argued. The other guardians looked around in confusion, then to Bunnymund.

"Bunny was to welcome you…" North travelled off. Bunny let off a light worried laugh.

"Oh, was I? Sorry mate…" Bunnymund sweat-dropped and Jack scoffed.

"Of course. Only me," Jack pulled a guilt trip on everyone. He ignored everyone and took another look at the new spirit's silhouette. He then turned around.

"Who's gonna go meet her?" Jack jut a thumb to the shadow.

'You,' Sandy seemed to say. Well, he nodded his head towards Jack and pointed to him.

"M-me? What?" Jack asked. He got a confused expression.

"Well, you haven't don' it yet," Tooth mumbled.

"Exactly! I don't know what to do!" Jack debated while flailing his staff around.

"Just go meet 'er, tell 'er what's happened to 'er an' ask how she died an'-"

"Wait, you just want me to go and ask her 'Oh, how did you die?' Like really. That's stupid," Jack said, interrupting Bunny.

"Well, no," Tooth began, "more like ease her into it, become friends with her, you know? Like how Mother Nature did with Sandy when he became a spirit, and Father Time did with North and the Dolas when they became spirits. Bunny tried to befriend Pitch, whom, as you know, became lost to the darkness. You see, just be her friend and make her feel not so alone," Tooth explained in a motherly fashion.

Jack just scoffed. There's no way Tooth could understand. She's always had someone, always been believed in. Who knows whom this person might be, she could be evil, just like Pitch or Flame. Maybe she would be a summer spirit; she could be his polar opposite, like Mother Nature and Ala, the goddess of bad weather.

"Oh, come on Jack, maybe you could make a real friend, instead of us and your human friends," North tried to reason with him. Jack looked over to the large man and saw the look in his eyes. He hit a soft spot.

Friends.

Jack honestly didn't have many. Mostly the children of his hometown were whom he considered friends, even though they hadn't noticed him until only recently. And when his human friends died, he would have to live with a very clear pain in himself. Maybe he did wish to have a spirit friend, not one of the guardians though, they are usually busy all year long anyways. It would be nice to have a friend though, and he would feel warmth to at least know that he kept someone from being lonely.

He gave in.

"Fine, where is this girl?"

* * *

The sky was clear tonight. Not a cloud in sight; just many stars twinkling along side to the enormous Moon.

Jack arrived to an area in the mountains in a remote place. In the mountains, the Moon seemed vary large.

The place where the spirit was supposed to have been was by an enormous castle. He flew around for where he felt the most spiritual energy, and it was towards the back of the palace. Behind the castle was a marble porch, which overlooked a cliff into a valley filled with flowers.

The drop made Jack gulp. He could only think that the way the girl died was by falling off here, but then again, humans only become spirits if the Man in the Moon thought they did something noble enough. He looked up to the Moon in question, then, receiving no response, looked away again.

As Jack over looked into the valley, a glimmering light caught his eye. He squinted to see closer, only to spot a girl, no older than sixteen, laying on a part of the cliff that had protruded out. Jack's eyes widened.

She lay on the stone, looking as if she was dead. Though she wasn't, it was a close guess. She was a spirit, a _newborn_ spirit.

She had skin as white as a piece of newly pressed paper. Jack was sure that was unhealthy. She wore a pink, strapless bow buckle dress. The dress was a bit shorter than knee-length and seemed to be made of pure silk, though it still held its shape with help of the mesh underneath it. The tied bow was on her left side and was made of pure white silk with a ruby heart shaped buckle in the middle. The ruby sparkled under the Moon's light.

Jack flew down to her. As he did, her skin slowly regained colour, becoming a light peach. She had rich dark brown hair with messy waves and curls. Her bangs resembled Jack's younger sister's, and they were straight to.

If Jack didn't know any better, he would think she was a model, with her perfect skin and the glow that seemed to radiate off her. Suddenly, Jack became interested in her story. Was she a princess? Why is she down here? _How_ did she get down here? Was she at a ball? Do they even have balls anymore? What noble deed did she do to earn the right of a spirit?

…_How did she die?_

Jack noticed her shuffling and moved away. He didn't want to seem a creeper, right? Instead of even making his presence noticed, he hid under the bulging rock, covering his head with both the blue, _and_ black hoods.

The girl scuffled and mumbled to herself. She began murmuring words like "no," and "don't," and "stop."

Jack was about to get closer until…

"NO! LIZ, WATCH OUT!" The girl screamed.

* * *

**A/N: That's the first chapter! Hope it wasn't to bad. Thought that was a good way to stop the chapter, otherwise it would get to long. Wanna take a guess at who Liz is? I'll let you ponder on that :} Pleasseee review! I need to know if I should continue, I don't want to write a story no one reads :( **

**_:ASH~:_**


	2. Meeting and Understanding

**A/N: Welcome back my lovelies! I thought that I should continue the story, even though I didn't get many reviews…tsk tsk…BUT I looked past that and here I am again! The next update might take longer than this one. I'm just waiting for more reviewers, and I'm pretty much a lazy ass. **

**Once again, the story starts out pretty slow, so give it time for me to develop the character's personality's and such….well that's pretty much it, here we go...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting and Understanding**

Her eyes shot open and she sat up with her arm in front of her, as if reaching out to the air. She breathed heavily. She realized nothing was there, and a look of confusion came to her face. She stood and looked at herself funny. She looked over her hands, her shoes, her dress, as if looking for something, but at the same time, she didn't know what she was looking for.

For the first time, Jack noticed how long her hair was. It went almost from her mid to low back. And she had bright green eyes and very long eyelashes. But…who's Liz?

Her search suddenly stopped and she looked up to the full moon. She looked at it strangely, almost identically the way Jack had done when he first became a spirit. Then a look of understanding washed over her, but at the same time, sadness.

She began walking towards the wall, to find a way off the ledge, only to stop again. She kicked something, so she looked down to the object. It was an arrow, black and sharp. Curious, the girl picked it up. The moment she touched it, it began to glow.

Jack looked in wonder as the arrow shone like the time he fixed his staff.

The arrow changed from a deathly looking spear to a pink frilly looking lance, still sharp though. And very aerodynamic. The actual arrow part looked like a pink heart, the bottom of the heart becoming the point. The fletching on the other end changed from sharp black spikes to silver waves, looking like seawater, and the shaft was a darker shade of pink with a silver cord wrapped tightly around the entire body.

She looked in astonishment as the arrow completely transformed.

Only with her touch.

There was a chilling silence as the girl examined the arrow, then, without warning, she stabbed it into the wall.

Jack almost gasped at her strength. She looked small and frail…well looks can be deceiving.

The brunette stood back to look at her work. Unfolding before her was something phenomenal. The arrow wasn't deathly at all. It was lovely.

Under the arrow began to grow flowers. Straight from rock. Impossible, almost.

She looked in wonder, her green eyes widening in excitement. She laughed.

Jack heard her voice for the second time, this time serene and calm.

"I would have never guessed this is what Cupid does…I give confidence. Not love," She giggled to herself. She had an Irish accent that flowed beautifully to the ears.

Cupid, Jack thought. The spirit of love, well according to some people. Jack never met a_ Cupid_ before. The last one went missing almost a hundred ago. Jack rubbed his chin in contemplation. He decides to look back over to the girl. She was reaching to grab the arrow. What better time to show himself than now?

The girl reached over the grab the arrow only to have it ice over merely an inch away from her hand.

"What?" She gasped at first and hopped away a bit, and then observed the intricate work of the chill, and how it made little designs within it.

"It's frost…" She whispered.

"Yea Frost, that's me. Frost, Jack Frost, Jack, whatever you want to call me," Jack flew up behind her.

She let out a little squeal at his sudden revealing and covered her hands to her mouth. Now she faced towards him and looked at him weirdly.

"Jack…Frost?" she questioned.

"Yup, that's me. I'm the Winter Guardian of the spirit world," he said while floating on his back as if on water, "and who might you be?"

"I-I'm…" she looked up to the moon almost nervously, "I'm…Val. Val Cupid," She said her name the second time with self-assurance.

"Nice to meet you…Val," Jack started. Oh he wasn't good at this… He thought he would be.

"You to, Jack," Val said, pulling at the arrow from the wall.

"So what's that you can do there? Make…flowers?" Jack looked over her shoulder. Did that sound rude?

"Heh, no. They say Cupid is the spirit of love. But the Moon told me I give the gift of confidence," She clarified for him.

"Us spirits call him the Man in the Moon. He's like the ruler…of us! …I guess you could say," Jack explained.

The arrow was harder to take out of the rock than it was to shove in. Val grunted as she pulled at it.

"You need some help there?" He asked, looking at her doubtfully.

"No I think I go-" right at that moment the arrow let. But the force of her pulling knocked her backwards, making her trip off the ledge.

"Val!" Jack yelled just in time to see wings spring from her back. Val float there in complete silence and shock, her face so terrified, it was almost comical. So comical, that Jack laughed.

"Oh my god," Jack said between breaths, "I panicked for a minute there! And your face! You look so scared!" Jack laughed more.

A red glow crept up to Val's face and she quickly shook off the embarrassment.

"Hey! You would be scared too!" Val complained. But Jack just kept laughing, infuriating the girl. As a result she bolted upwards, using her wings for the first time. The wind pressure from her wings bumped Jack out of position. He looked up to the girl who had a smirk on her face and acted as if she didn't do anything.

Jack put on his signature smirk looked up to the girl. Val stiffened with fear; that face obviously read, "run." He created a snowball in his hand by blowing the air; oh yes, no one loses to Jack in a snowball fight!

Next thing she knew, the ball was flying towards her.

She took that opportunity to practice flying by swooping down the moment the ice ball had reached her.

"You're too slow!" She laughed.

"Really?" he asked, the smirk still there. Val realized she was back down to his level and tried to fly away again. This didn't go unnoticed by Jack and he pointed his staff towards her, and frosted the tips of her wings.

Val suddenly stopped in the air, and began falling…again. She screamed as she grabbed at the air.

Then her body was jerked back up, and her hair had become a tangled mess. She moved away the long strands and looked up to her savior. He laughed hard again while carrying her. Val made a face at him.

It was Jack. And as always, he found this very enjoyable. Making friends wasn't that hard, he just had to be his trickster self. Well, maybe.

"Ya know Jack, you are really fun," She stated. This surprised Jack. He expected her to yell at him for being so irresponsible, or saying how he could've killed her like Toothiana had once… which he can't, they're immortal. But she said he was _fun. _

"But," she continued, "you could've killed me!" _There it is_, Jack thought.

"Heh, we're immortal. The worse that can happen is that you is that you can fall to darkness, but even then you can pull back to the light," Jack explained. He remembered how he had to learn all this himself, if only he had someone there for him when he was reborn…

"Oh…I guess this is all very complicated…" She murmured as Jack let go of her and unfrosted her wings.

"Heh, well it's easy if you've been doing it for 300-"

"Look! Lights! It's a village!" Val's eyes widened, as did Jack's. _Oh no…this is _not_ good._ Before Jack could even think, Val was flying in the direction of the small village.

"Wait, Val! There's something I have to tell you!" Jack cried desperately.

"Come on! Let's go say hi!" She called with excitement.

_Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap. If they can't see her, her heart will be broken…_

"Wait, Val you don't understand," Jack shouted again.

"You can't trick me again! Look we're here!" Val plunged down again into the streets. Jack followed.

"Hi!" Val called to a passerby, completely ignored, "he's rude…" She crossed her arms and mumbled.

"Come on Val, let's go," Jack ushered her.

"Hey!" Val said to another, ignoring Jack. Nope. Nothing. "Why don't they answer?" Val asked Jack. He shrugged as if he didn't know.

"Why don't we go?" Jack said again. Just as he said that, Val ran over to a bunch of kids who were playing in a park.

"Hey guys! Can I play with-" The child ran right through her. "Wha-what…" Val said out of breath, as if the human child took it with him as he left her body. Her hand traveled to the spot he ran through.

_Oh gosh…this _can't_ be happening_, Jack thought.

* * *

**A/N: So we can start to see Val's personality, though I won't reveal much about her just yet. I still need to decide if Jack and Val should get together, so please review on that topic. Sorry for such a short chapter, but i had no idea on how to continue this scene without the chapter becoming too long, so i beg your forgiveness! **

_**:ASH~:**_


	3. Learning

**A/N: Um…Sorry for not updating ^^; I've been pretty busy with school a stuff, but I'm back and will do a lot more wiring now that school is out :) sorry this chapter is pretty short but i nee more reviews if I'm counting on continuing so here we go again...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Learning **

"Hey mister! Why don't you wear shoes…?" The child ran up to Jack. Jack stiffened and realized he was talking to _him. _Val turned around to see the kid trying to converse with Jack when he ran right through her, as if she weren't even there.

"Huh? Oh, well I- wait… you can see me? Are you talking to me?" Jack asked eagerly. Not a lot of people could see him other than from his hometown.

"Of course I can! And aren't you cold Mister? You don't have any shoes; are you homeless?" The boy whispers the last sentence as if it were a secret.

Jack almost converses back, but looks to the distraught Val.

"And what's with that stick? Are you old? Your hair is white so…and I thought I saw you fly! Maybe you're a wizard!" The boy started to ramble. Jack sighed and kneeled down to the youth's side.

"Hey, why don't you go back and play with your friends? Didn't your parents ever tell you to not talk to strangers?" Jack teasingly interrogates the boy.

He gasps, "Oh right! _Don't _tell them! Bye homeless man!" The toddler sprints back off to the playground with the other children, pointing back at Jack whispering to the others making them laugh. Apparently they could _all_ see him. He stiffened and ran into the woods, trying to be unseen. Jack flew back up into the night sky, beckoning to Val. Hesitantly Val complies to the gesture glancing back at the astonished kids. She furrowed her brows and raced next to him, grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him around.

"What. Just. Happened?" Val stares into Jack's eyes, anger in her voice, but the gloom in her eyes betrayed her.

"Hey, look I tried to tell you. Um… how do I say this," Jack scratches the back of his head avoiding eye contact, while Val tries the exact opposite.

"Say _what_ Jack? That boy just ran _through_ me, and _then _talked to you like he _didn't_ just pass across someone. Jack just _tell_ me what the _heck_ is going on," she says firmly, emphasizing every other word.

"Just try to understand…" Jack motioned for her to calm down, only earning a glare from the brunette. "Okay, okay. See, humans…don't see spirits _unless_ they actually believe that precise spirit, by name, exists…" Jack says gently and quietly. Val just looked confused…or hurt. Jack couldn't tell.

"So, I'm like a ghost? Or like the Boogeyman?" Val tries to comprehend only looking at Jack from the corner of her eyes. Jack shuddered at the laidback mention of Pitch's nickname.

"Y-yea. You get what I'm trying to say?" Jack reacted. He had no idea what he was doing. He wished North or Tooth, or ANYONE else went. He made a mistake. Why did he say yes? _She probably hates being a spirit…like I did_, thought Jack.

"Somewhat…so, that means that little boy before believed that Jack Frost existed, but he didn't believe in Cupid?" Val said semi-confidently, hoping she had gotten the grasp of it.

"Exactly!" Jack chuckled, putting his arms out to accentuate how correct she was. Val cracked a small, sad smile and looked to the village below. She shook her head though.

"Well!" She flashed emerald eyes at Jack, "what's next on Tour-de-Jack?" she put her knuckles on her hips.

Jack brightened up as well. At least she was an optimist. He grabbed her wrist and then sailed into the wind. "Northward!" Jack howls into the air, shoving his staff in the direction 'North'.

"Why are we going-" Val let go of his grasp, mimicking Jack's act in a deeper voice, "_'Northward'_?"

"So we can pay a visit to Ol' St. Nick," Jack turns to smirk.

"And why's that?" Val's teasingly inquires.

"To get you a bow and some arrows"

* * *

"Wow~" Val blew a low whistle, taking in the scene. Yetis were all over the place: making toys matching an ice-model, painting wooden dolls, carrying boxes, testing robotic airplanes and cars. She noticed confetti suspended in the center around the spiral stairs as she went down the elevator. At the top of the stairs seemed to be a globe with lights flittering around it, some going out, some new appearing. It was gorgeous. It was unreal. It was comforting. It was _overwhelming_.

Val contemplated about what she was basing her feelings of what she thought Santa's Shop would look like off of and had no idea what it was. She felt like a part of her brain was missing, like a part of her _life_ was missing, but she remembered nothing before waking up on the cliff. She just knew she felt as though Santa's Shop would be smaller.

When the elevator stopped, Jack lead her out and the elves instantly gathered around her feet.

Val make a face and whispered, "wait, don't the elves make the toys."

"Let them think that," Jack winked back. Val couldn't help but to smile.

He directed her about the occupied yetis and bothersome elves. The elves just acted dumbfounded when kicked or shoved, but the yetis looked ready to brawl, especially when they saw Jack. Val gave apologetic looks to each one until they reached a huge door. The door had box shapes on it that were made of crystal.

Jack , without knocking or anything, flung the door open and strode in.

"_Jack!" _Val hissed at his impoliteness, but followed none-the-other.

"Hey North! What's up!" Jack intruded on the fat saint. North looked up, tiny tools in hand. He grinned and stood, dusting off his hands.

"Jack! You're back! How is our new spirit?" North asked exuberantly.

"She's great," Val said, popping her head out from behind Jack. Her accent gave North a start, but he regained himself quickly.

"My, my. May I ask your name?" North's voice boomed. Val was taken aback by how…_fit_ he seemed. Her image was of a jolly fat man, not a Russian boulder. With tattoos.

"Val Cupid," She responded.

"North," the boulder grinned goofily, "I haven't met a Cupid before. Last one went missing while back."

"I guess I better work hard then," Val giggled and shook North's hand. She now got a good look at the office. North made all the ice-sculptures that the yetis were copying at his worktable, which sat smack in the middle of the chamber. The end of the room was a window looking out into the snow-covered mountains instead of a wall. In the corner was a fireplace; it made sense since it was as cold in here as it was outside. That's why Val kept on the cloak.

North bellowed with laughter. What a jolly ma–_boulder_ he was.

"So Jack, What made you bring Cupid here? Just touring her around or-"

"She needs a bow and some arrows," Jack stated simply. Val wondered if they were good friends because Jack didn't seem afraid of being rude.

"Ah!" North acted as if a light bulb just went off in his head, "I understand. Let me see what I have."

North went into the closet on the left of the room and started rummaging through it, occasionally throwing a toy out. Val turned to Jack.

"So North is one of these guardians you talked about, right?" Val questioned.

"As am I," Jack put his fist to himself and puffed out his chest.

"I can see why. He's wonderful and jovial. You're thrilling and unpredictable. What are the others like?" Val's eyes lit with awe.

"I'll take you to meet them," Jack smiled back. She was like a child, so full of interest.

"Ah ha!" a voice interrupted. North came out of the closet, toys tangling around his feet. In his hand was a sophisticated and polished wooden bow, and a bag of matching amber-golden arrows. Beautifully made they were.

"Stunning," Val said as North came over the hand them to her.

The moment her hands touched the objects though, they began to glow. The arrows all changed to the pink and silver spears like the one before, but the arrow, oh the arrow. It became much longer and thinner, a dark pink it now was. The string was now silver, like a cord, but still flexible. The handle was white with pink swivels around it, and a silver twine came from under and wrapped around the body and bent into the shape of a heart at the stave. Now _this_ was stunning.

"Shostakovich! What happened?"

"Whoa."

Val looked at the bow in wonder, delicately holding it with her fingertips, scared it would fall apart in her hand. She took one of the arrows from its hold and placed it on the bow. Carefully, she pulled back the string and relished the sound of the filament stretching. She aimed straight below the fireplace.

North watched in awe as she let go of the arrow, and it hit one of the elves.

"Oops! I meant to hit the stone…" Val flinched back, closing one eye.

The elf acted as if shot by a gun and "fainted," but after a second or so, the elf stood back up and pulled the arrow out of its side, which then dissipated into a pink puff of glitter. He next pulled a pair of sunglasses out from Moon knows where and put them on. He walked like a biker and spun around after passing another elf and gave it the "call me" motion, triggering the other elf into swooning.

"It worked!" Val whooped, while North and Jack laughed their arses off.

"Rimsky-Korsakov!" North caught his breath, "You give confidence, not make them fall in love!"

Val's eyes twinkled and she nodded up at him. He learned that so quickly, that probably why he's a guardian. This whole spirit thing was just amazing to think about, though she still wasn't sure about her missing thoughts.

Jack continued to laugh, "Did you- and when he- and then the-" Jack said between snickers. Val giggled as well, because, as we know, laughter_ is _contagious.

"What power you've got, Val. You are great spirit! Welcome to family," North clapped his hand on her back and laughed. He then leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Just don't shoot Jack. He's already very arrogant."

Val laughed a really sweet laugh. She was happy to be quickly accepted. She also felt a bit happy thinking about Jack. It _was_ thanks to him.

"Hey! What'd he say?" Jack probed, puffing his face.

"Nothing!" They both sang together.

* * *

**A/N: Please review~!**

_**:ASH~:**_


End file.
